Lights of the Past and Present
by silverslitherer
Summary: What if Coulson hadn't assigned Jemma that mission? What if she had went for another reason? Why does Melinda May know? And who the heck is Waveria Hill! 2x03 AU ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n) hey, everyone. So, I wasnt planning on posting another story,Mobutu ese fricking plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. It's short, but if people like it, I'll write more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OC's**

She walked through the base, handcuffed. _How strange_, she thought, _that only 6 months ago I was here_ as_ a friend. Now I'm the enemy._

She'd joined Hydra. So what? She had her reasons. It was her own choice and she would face the consequences. Maybe.

Agent- no Director Coulson led her to an interrogation room, and sat her in the chair.

"So, why'd you do it?"

She was silent.

"Simmons, why?"

Nothing. She had her training. She would not talk.

"Ok then. How long have you been with Hydra?"

Silence.

"Where is the Hydra base?"

You could hear a pin drop.

"Alright then. Since you won't give anything to me, perhaps you'll give something to Commander May."

He turned to leave, when Simmons finally spoke up.  
>"Fitz. I did it for Fitz. They claimed to have to some cure, to fix his cerebral cortex."<br>"Oh. And did they?"  
>"Left front pocket of my jacket." She nodded to the Camo jacket, with the Hydra symbol on it. "Please make sure he gets it. And when he does, I'll give you all the answers you want."<br>Coulson nodded sternly, and almost walked out the door, jacket in hand, when Jemma said one final thing.  
>"And sir, when you see Agent Tripp or Agent May, please ask them if they left the lights on."<br>Confused and frustrated, Coulson left, slamming the door shut.  
>-:$,$48;$

"Simmons is Hydra, eh? Never saw that coming. Even less than Ward." Said Tripp, standing in the briefing room, with the rest of the team  
>"It's not possible. I won't believe it." Skye slammed the the table angrily<p>

"Skye, calm down. " said May, putting a hand on the girls arm gently

"No, I won't calm dowm. First Ward, now Jemma! It's not fair. Not possible. This is Jema Simmons we're talking about. She's the sweetest, kindest," At this point, Skye was in tears, sobbing into Tripps t-shirt.

"Coulson, we've got to think this through. Skye is right. There's got to be something to this. Did she say anything?"

"She gave me this." he pulled out the Camo jacket, and took the epi-pen looking syringe.

They were all silent for a minute, until Mac finally asked,

"So, what's the syringe for?"

"She said it was for Fitz. She said it would help him."

"We should try it."

"No. I refuse to give Fitz some Hydra maniac potion."

"Ok." Tripp put up his hands in defeat. "Did she say anything else? Anything at all?"

Coulson thought about it. "She did say something else. I think it's a trick though."

"Well, what did she say?" Skye finally said, sniffling.

"Something about May and Trip leaving a lightbulb on? Whatever that means. Did you guys leave the lights in the lab on or something?"

Tripp and May just stared at each other.

"No way."

{*}*#*#*%*{+\+_{^}^#^#%*}**{]+}#^%*}*{]+{+#+#+#

"Why isn't she picking up? I've called her 100 fricking times!"

"Wave, calm down. This is normal. Her cover might have been blown. She mustve gone black."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You do know she has the wake up serum though?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, if Hydra or Shield gets our stem serum, we are so dead. Thats why, Cade."

"Ok,ok. I'll ask Peter to find her."

"Good. Check in with me in 3 hours."

"Got it. Lets go find those HydraLights."

**A/N) Okay, yes I know it's short, and confusing, but if you like it and want more, I'll write more.**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own agents of shield. I own only the plot and my OC's.**

"Can we verify that?" Tripp asked May for the hundredth time.

"You do know Tripp , that asking me the same question a thousand times will not magically generate an answer to the question."

The two continued bickering, to know prevail, until Skye let out a long whistle.

"Both of you, what's going on?" When neither of the, answered the question, Skye said, "You know, if you tell what you need verified, we might be able to help."

"No, you couldn't, actually. And it's classified. And Tripp, you're the f-ing ambassador. It is kind of your job to verify these things."

"I haven't verified anything since I eighteen, and the Prowlers began. You know that!"

"People, what are you blabbing about? What the heck is a prowler?" Asked Mac, to which both of the arguers screamed "Shut Up!" And continued to fight.

"We've got a problem, Tripp." Said May, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I know that!"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Not the time, Coulson."

The two started talking really fast, exactly like Simmons would, until Tripp said,

"I know how. Just let me go in there and talk to her." He turned Coulson. "Coulson, give me five minutes. If I'm right, I'll explain everything. If not, well then, it won't matter." Coulson furrowed his brow, and looked at May, who nodded at him. It seemed strange, but he knew he should trust May.

;$(84;$;$4$::(!(!,

"So, long time, no see."

"I saw you five months ago, dork."

"But still. And you remembered I left the lights on. But do you remember how many?"

She smirked at him. "Four."

"And which is the most important?"

"Well the second one, obviously. Do you have any other stupid questions Tripp?"

"Just one more. Do you still think I'm an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot." He smiled "You're an idiot-head. Everyone knows that." Tripp rolled his eyes.

"And there's the Simmons we know and don't love." He said as he went to undo her handcuffs.

"Allow me." She handed him the handcuffs and got up from the chair. "And you thought I quit."

/;$,($;$::&

Meanwhile, everyone stood in the briefing room shocked. (Except May, who, of course, saw that coming.)

"How?" Asked Coulson, mouth wide open.

"We'll explain in a second."

Right then, Lance Hunter, walked in.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well, if you had shown up to the debrief, you would have known." said Skye annoyed. "Where were you anyways?"

"Doing something."

May then realized what the something was. _Thats why I had reconized him. _she thought.

"Hunter, would that 'something' be Wave contacting you?" He looked at her, smiling.

"Took you long enough."

"You knew. You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am I did."

"And you decided not to tell us?"

"Nope."

"Why?" she said like it was the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"Too much fun. Plus, to take a saying from SHIELD, 'it's classified.'"

"Or, it was, until all our covers were blown." Simmons was leaning up against the wall smirking at the group.

**So, what are all their covers? What is Simmons up to? Why do Tripp and May know. And who the hell is Wave? ****( yes, I know it's short, but that's just how I roll.) Remember to favorite, follow and review. To everyone who has already done that, virtual cookies to you! **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Even with the revelations of Tuesday's episode, Imwill be continuing this fic. If you haven't seen the new episode, well, go watch it, it's awesome! Anyways, here's chapter three. This will reference to Gallagher Girls a little bit, and so will the next chapter, but nothing that effects the major plot. I just needed a setting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AOS or Gallagher Girls. I only own my OC's and the plotline.**

"Covers?" Said Coulson, trying to stay calm. "What kind of covers?"

"Trust me, we have a lot of explaining to do. Sit down, all of you. This is going to take a while."

When everyone was in a seat in the "family room" of the base, May stood up.

"Just for starters, who here knows what the Gallagher Academy or the Blackthorn Instititute is?"

Tripp, Simmons and Hunter, who were sitting behind, raised their hands.

"Oh, put your hands down." She reprimanded "Ok, well since you don't know, Gallagher Academy and Blackthorn Institute are two elite private schools. Gallagher used to mainly be a girls school, while Blackthron was mainly boys, but it's mixed over the years. I went to Gallagher when I was a kid."

"So?"

"When I went to Gallagher, my mom was one of the teachers. She still is, actually. I went their from 6th grade to the end of high school. While I was there, my friends and I started a team." The team looked really confused.

"Did we forget to mention that Gallagher and Blackthorn are spy schools?" Simmons chirped.

"A spy school? So, you guys like went their?" Skye asked

"Yeah, we did."

"So, when I was a kid, my friends and I started this team, which our parents called the Lightbulb Group, but that's beyond the point. Anyways, when I started teaching at Gallagher, before I joined SHIELD, my friend Cammie, who was working their with me, started our own team. I was in charge of two of the kids, and she was in charge of the other two."

"You guys were on this team?" He pointed to the three adults sitting behind May.

"Yes. Simmons and Lande were part of 's sub team, and I was part of May's."

"Wait, you said there were two people on each sub team. Who was the other person on your team?"

"If I told, you wouldn't ever believe me."

"Try me." After today, he was willing to believe anything.

"Maria Hill."

The looked shocked.

"Yep, me and 'Ria were the dynamic duo."

"So, you two were on a team?" asked Coulson, pointing to Hunter and Simmons. "I can't see that."

"We didn't like each other as much as Maria and Tripp did. We actually hated each other."

"Yes, I believe you knocked me out, and duct taped me to the roof of the P and E barn once."

"What's a P and E barn?"

"Don't ask."

"So, what you're saying is that all five of you went to some spy school"

"Actually, I went to Blackthorn." Blurted Lance.

"and you guys didn't tell us why?!" Skye finishes, completely disregarding Hunters comment.

"Because, telling anyone about the Lightbulb program would jepardize any operations the current team are running." Said May

"Therfore, we had to keep it a secret. It's for the safety of the Prowlers." added Tripp

"Plus, it's just really fun to pretend to not know someone whos been your best friend since middle school."

"Wait, there's a current group?" Asked Mac

"Yes. They call themselves the Prowlers."

"So, you've been undercover for this, "Lightbulb Group."

"Not only for them. For Director Fury too."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tripp, really. I thought you all knew about Director Furys orders, at least. I asked Maria to tell you."

"Well, there's your problem. Don't ask Maria about anything. Ever."

"So, where are these Prowlers now?"

"At Gallagher, probably. Unless they're on a mission." Said May

"Actually, Peter and Li are on a mission, Cade and Laurie are running statistics for it, and then Wave was running my mission, and I think that Alex is undercover in Hydra."

"Oh yes , Wave called, she wanted to know your status. I told her you were dark."

"Thanks. At least I don't have to deal with her."

"You know, I think we should go pay these Prowlers a visit.

/:$;$,:;$.$:$:$,$;$:),):)/?;),);):)/?/).),):;?;):).?

4 hours later

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"No, but I talked to Hunter. He said she's gone dark. I don't think we'll be hearing from her for a while."

"Aww. Jemma's the coolest out the others."

"Um, actually, I think Maria is the coolest."

"No way, I think-" Laurie was cut off, hearing the intercom beep, and groaned.

"Attention Caden Krif, Laurela Soras, and Waveria Hill. Please report to Headmistress Goodes room immediatley. Thank you." said the intercom voice.

"Oh, what'd you two do!"

**So, there you have it. I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow, and if you have already done that, thank you!**

**Well, as Bugs Bunny says "That's all folks!"**

**10/10/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Enjoy! Also, thanks to SweetPea Kayla, Guest and Fan for being my first and only reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the Light Bulb Group. I am not Joss Whedon, Ally Carter, Clara Wave, or Amanda Maiyun.**

" Ah, children, how nice of you to join us." The old woman waved the children in, walking right past the visitors.

"Headmistress, we swear, we didn't do anything." Obviously, they didn't notice who was sitting behind them.

"Yeah, we've all been doing missions for the past month. Hydra took over SHIELD, its not exactly a good time for us to joke around."

"Children, calm down. If you had been calm in the first place, you wouldn't have walked right past our visitors."

All three teens (of course, they weren't actually children. They Headmistress was just old, that's all) looked over to see the SHIELD agents sitting there.

"May!"

"Simmons!"

"Tripp!"

It was chaos. Good chaos, though. The kind of chaos you got from friends who hadn't seen each other in a while. It was funny that, as the four Light bulb/SHIELD agents conversed with the teens, none of the other agents were even noticed. That is, until

"Wait, you're agent Coulson, aren't you? Gosh, that's so cool. My sister says your awesome!" Said Waveria

"Yeah, you were part of project Tahiti, right?!" Said Caden.

"Yeah, I think he was, Cade. I'm pretty sure his name was on the file."

"Anyways, since we shouldn't be talking about, who's the new director of SHIELD?" Even with the talk of Tahiti, Couslon couldn't get a word with the kids. They talked ten fold the speed of FitzSimmons.

"Um, I am. Now, what was that about Project-"

"Never mind about that. We're not supposed to talk bout that. Even May doesn't know." Said Laurela.

"And about time we had our own secrets."

"I know right."

"Well, if you have all had your little reunion, I'd like meet you children."

"Coulson, this is Wave Hill, Cade Kriff, and Laurie Soras. Guys, this is Director Coulson of SHIELD, Agent Skye, and my lab partner Leo Fitz." Said Simmons, always being the polite one of the group.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"So, did it work?" Asked Caden curiously.

"Did what work?" Said May

"The wake up serum. GH-552. The Stem Cell serum we've been working on for the past 6 years." Caden was a bit of prodigy, and very gifted in medicine and science in general.

"Oh, I haven't tested it yet." said Simmons sheepishly.

"We know it works, if that's what your afraid."

"Yeah, it worked on me."

"Ok, what are you talking about?"

"The injection I gave to you. It was in my jacket pocket. Where did you put it?"

"Back at base."

"Okay. Good."

"Yes, now if we're done talking about medicine and science, would you three like to show the agents around?"

"I would love to, Headmistress, but I really have to get back to the mission. Perhaps next time."

"Yes, well, as you are being relocated to the SHIELD base, I supposed you would like to get to know your new team."

"Wait, relocated?"

"Yes. As full time operatives, it is no longer safe for you all to stay here. You will be moving to SHIELD by the end of the week. Your mentors have already been informed, and the other three will be redirected to SHIELD after their missions. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." replied the teenagers.

"Good. Dismissed."  
>"So, what's SHIELD like?" Wave was walking with Skye and Coulson, talking and showing her around the school. Wave had volunteered to show the two around while the others monitored the missions. Fitz wanted to stay with Jemma, so they went to the labs, to hang out.<p>

"It's good. You'll all like it. I do."

"Awesome. I'm SHIELD, but not really. Have you ever heard of Team Devastation?"

"You mean, THE Team Devastation? The Rising Tide rival group. Yes, obviously." Team Devastation was a hacker group known for stealing information from the Rising Tide, and giving it to intelligence agencies, and the public.

"Well, I'm kinda the creator of it."

"You're the creator of Team Devastation?!" If it was true, Skye was definitely impressed. The girl was probably only 14 or 15, and had started one of the most notorious hacker groups in the world.

"Yeah. It's actually a SHIELD project I work on with my sister. It helps SHIELD, so Fury doesn't mind as long as I give him info."

"And the information you give to the public?" Asked Coulson.

"All fake goop to reassure them."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"So, is your sister Maria Hill?" Coulson was probably the only one who had heard the intercom alert. The rest of them had all been too busy chattering.

"Took you long enough. Yeah, she is."

"That's amazing, but not surprising. So, looking forward to being SHIELD?"

"I was already part of the old SHIELD. I can't wait to see the new one."

And with that last note, she skipped over to the next statue, and the topic was forgotten.  
><strong>AN) So, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. Also, I will be changing Maria Hill's background a little, so I hope you don't mind. Also, Team Devastation is actually a blog, not a hacker group, created by my wonderful friends Clara and Amanda. I'll put the link below in case you want to check it out. **

**Next, you'll learn more about the teens, and their team. **

**See y'all later!**

**Team Devastation Blog: **

**10/17/14**


End file.
